Electronic devices can be “connected” together to enable data transfer between the devices. Typically, the connection between the two devices can be a cabled connection or a wireless connection. A cabled connection such as USB (Universal Serial Bus) is typically point-to-point, and requires mechanical connectors at each device, and a cable between the devices. A wireless connection such as WiFi or Bluetooth can operate in a “broadcast” mode, where one device can communicate simultaneously with several other devices, over a RF (radio frequency) link, typically in the range of 700 MHz-5.8 GHz. Regardless of whether the connection is a cabled connection or a wireless connection, a link needs to be established in order to permit transfer of data to, from, and/or between devices. Another example of a wireless connection includes near-field communication (NFC), which can enable transfer of data from one source to another when both sources are in close proximity of each other.